Invasion of Mounzo (Zeon Civil War)
The Invasion of Side-3 Also known by the Principality of Zeon as The Battle of Mounzo or Invasion of Munzo was the Third major Engagement of the Zeon Civil War that was fought 3 days after the Gryps II Theater by between the Principality of Zeon, and Neo Zeon, for strategic control of the Zeon homeland of Munzo. Though Zenora, contained more forces, the Principality of Zeon managed to gain victory with the use of More Mobile Armors than mobile Suits. It was known to be the most Bloodiest engagement in the Zeon Civil War close to the Gryps II Theater only without the support of a Colony Laser. After reinforcements arrived from Tr-42 the Zenora Empire Invasion was repulsed and the Zenoras were forced to withdraw. The Invasion of Mounzo would bring about a stalemate in the Zeon Civil War, and Future Invasion of Eris-7 A Year after in UC 0098. Prior to the Invasion 'After the Gryps Theater' Outraged for the Destruction of Gryps II, Ernest supplied the forces of the Zenora War Effort and planned a full scale Invasion of the Zeon homeland in attempts of crushing the Principality of Zeon, and reuniting it as the Principality of Neo Zeon. Both factions were known to be severely weak due to the Gryps II Campaign bringing the Civil War to a small stalemate. On the 11th, of April, the Neo forces amassed in the Ruins of A Baoa Qu and launched an army of over 809,000 Strong launched from both A Baoa Qu and Eris-7 to the Zeon Homeland of Mounzo. 'Principality on Full Alert' The Invasion 'Early Attack' On April 19th, UC.0097 the large armada of Neo Zeon forces arrived outside Side 3, where they were immediately blocked by strong Zeon defenses all around the outside of the colony by both Musai's Mobile Armors, and Mobile suits. In the opening hours of the engagement, the Principality of Zeon was able to successfully bog down parts of the Neo Zeon Invaders in front of the colony, while the outer defenses around the colony was being pushed back with an even greater forces. Despite multiple attacks around the colony as the Zeon defenses were squeezed in toward the front of the colony, the Neo Zeon Invasion, commanded by Admiral Jack Tyrant, deployed a large quality of mobile armors, in which the tide turned immediately in Neo Zeon's favor as the Delete repeated word mobile armors were able to plow their way through multiple Musai's and as Mobile suits, before sweeping away the rear and side defenses to the colony. As the battle approached closer and closer, admiral Kycilia quickly ordered more Musai's from New Axis, but the reinforcements were forced back due to an intense blockade located in the rear of the colony. In about 12 hours the Neo Invasion fleet managed to break through the Zeon lines, overrunning the outer defense astroids opening a straight shot to the Zeon Homeland ahead. The Neo advance met with more Musai defense cruisers along with other Mobile Suits as well as Mobile Armor Big Zam's that have been starting to Mass Produce ever since the Grypse II Campaign, before Tyrant knew it, his Invasion was stopped right in front of the entrance of the colony from a wall of stronger defenses. With servere resistance by the Principality of Zeon, Admiral Tyrant, was forced to pull apart of the blockade away from the eastern front in order to reinforce his advance and break through the Zeon defenses. Despite being reinforced, the Principality of Zeon was still able to stand ground in space, with only a small bulk of Neo forces being able to break through the blockade and land on Side-3 where they were met with even more grievous resistance on the ground. 'Land Engagement' Immediately after breaking through the Zeon defenses, a single large Hydunai carrier with 5 escort cruisers broke through the air locks and began to deploy Neo Zeon ground forces on the grounds of Side-3 while under heavy fire from the land based defenses. The battle on the ground began at Daikune Hill, where Zeon forces were waiting for the attacking Neo forces, allowing them to gain a huge advantage over them by shooting down any mobile suit/Warship they see that enter the colony. The ground war took a heavy toll when about 14 Mobile Armors entered the Zeon Homeland plunging the Zeon defenses into Chaos. Aces Char Aznable, New Harrison Rivera, Pan Medina, and Commander Dozie Zabi, managed to draw the Mobile armors away from Daikune hill, but were too late to stop the second wave of Neo Invasion. Despite a blow in the ground war, The battles in Space happen to be gaining an advantage, mostly due to the Principality of Zeon containing more Big Zams than they do Musai's causing delay to some of the waves that are invading the Zeon Homeland itself. The Asteroid that collided with the Zeon Homeland in UC.0089, became a barrier to Prevent even more Neo force from entering from the sides, which started to give the Principality of Zeon an advantage over there enemies realizing that they could only enter through the front entrance and no where else. However the battle word came out that the Battle in Space took an unexpected turn allowing a large fleet to smash through the lines of the Principality reinforcing the ground Invaders. Char and New Harrison managed to attack a large swarm of Mobile Suits before they could land, but word from the scouts stated that the Neo were planning on placing an Orbital cannon somewhere near the entrance of the Homeland, in hopes of blasting the Zeon fleet out of space, but there plans were thwarted when Commander Dozie arrived with the Big Zam and took out the blaster before it can fire a single shot out from the colony. As the War approached the Zeon Palace with the pounding of guns growing Louder. Commander Gihren, prepares the Palace for a final line of defense against the Invading Nero's. Commander Garma led a group of Militia into the Nero occupied section of the Zeon Homeland, and launched an unexpected attack against a fleet of Nero ships that were just arriving into the Homeland with fresh reinforcements. By Succeeding in doing so, Garma reunited with Dozie and the 2 legions counter attacked reclaiming the entry way into the Zeon Homeland. New Harrison and Pan smashed through the center lines splitting the Invasion forces in two, as did Kycilia in space causing confusion and delay among the ranks. Despite these advantages, Neo Zeon attempted to strike the Palace, but were repelled by Char ruining the Nero's last chance in capturing the Zeon Homeland from the ground. With the successful defense of the palace. The ground forces of the Principality launched a huge devastating counter attack reclaiming the Homeland and forcing the Nero Invaders back into Space, where they soon discover that they are trapped, and cut off from there Fleet, that was now surrounded by Musai cruisers, and thousands of Mobile Suits. 'War In Space' The Space war however took an unexpected turn when a fleet of fresh War ships arrived from Eris-7 Breaking through the Principality's Eastern front and entering the Zeon Homeland reinforcing the ground Invasion making the ground war even more Chaotic, and the Space defenders more disorganized. The Zeon fleet later responded by a swift and daring blow against the Neo Fleets Northern Flank splitting there entire advance into 4 separate Parts, causing confusion and delay among the ranks. Neo Zeon responded to this antic by trying to cover their flanks from all 4 Parts that surround their Invading fleet, and persponed a tactic of defense, hopping that they would be able to destroy the Zeon by allowing them to come to them, which in response they did. At first the forces of the Zeon fleet could not seem to break any where against the Neo's armada mostly due to them conducting there Strategy very well, by sending in large quality's of mobiles suits in attempts to prevent the Principality from coming any closer. Commander Kycilia who was among the Zeon fleet orders Heirshy to leave the Homeland and aide the fleet for break through, but New Harrison declined revealing that both him and the Principality ground units were having troubles of there own. Comander Giren, discovering a small gap in the Neo fleet ordered his younger sister to attack the Weak spot while he sent a diversionary fleet to keep the Neo armada occupied. By doing so Kycilia managed to succeed in smashing half of the Neo Fleet apart breaking it in tow, cutting them off from the Ground War that's was going on in the Zeon Homeland. After smashing much of the Nero fleet Admiral Kycilia later discovers that the Zeon Palace was just defended by Char Aznable, and that the Ground war was going well for the Principality Of Zeon. Gihren than gave word to the defenders that reinforcements were comin in from Asteroid Tr-2, with about 22 fresh Musai Cruisers and about 40,000 Mobiles Suits. Knowing that the battle is won Kycilia ordered her fleet not to engage the remaining enemy vessels but to attack the units that were attempting to escape the Zeon homeland. After the Zeon reinforcements showed up The Nero forces were now completely over run, and annihilated. Aftermath After the Zeon Homeland Campaign ended in failure, Neo Zeon's War Efforts have been reduced to 44%, due to a large quality of their forces being wiped out. The Nero's Invasion force of 809,000 Dropped down to 400 After their failed assault, plus Annihilation. The Principality of Zeon however would need several months in order to recover from the intense attack, The Zeon Civil War entered a Stalemate after this initial Attack. Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Zeon Civil War Engagements Category:UC 0097